


Muahahaha

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)Blaine wears cloaks now
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 15
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Muahahaha

It wasn’t unusual for the Anderson’s to leave the door unlocked if Kurt was coming over (though he always knocked anyway) but today the front door had been left ajar. He pushed the door open and stared into the empty living room. 

“Blaine? Anyone home?” Kurt's voice echoed off the walls.

Their house was large. Not mansion big but it certainly screamed ‘wealth’ to this boy from Lima. Blaine once described his home life as “upper upper middle class” when explaining why he had polo trophies on his dresser. Kurt supposed it also explained why Cooper could live on the outskirts of LA despite the lack of acting jobs he was currently getting. 

Kurt got no answer so he gently shut the door behind him and made his way to the stairs. He could hear footsteps which could only belong to his boyfriend. 

The only door open upstairs led to his boyfriend’s bedroom. Kurt stood in the doorway shocked at the sight before him. 

Blaine was dressed in a midnight blue cloak and wizard’s hat decorated with yellow stars. Not even Rachel “I’m a Star” Berry would dare to wear such a hat. In front of Blaine, was a large metal pot. Like one might attempt to deep fry a Thanksgiving Turkey in. He was holding a long wooden spoon and murmuring to himself. 

“Excuse me?” Kurt asked. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Blaine met his eyes. “You have finally come.” 

“Um, yeah, I told you when I left my house. We have plans today?” 

“Plans plans plans.” 

“Blaine, what is going on in here?” 

“Come forward and you will see.” 

“Why are you talking like that?” 

“Enter my lair.” 

“You mean the bedroom?” Kurt asked, stepping into the room. 

Blaine was back to stirring his pot and murmuring. 

“What are you even making?” Kurt gazed into the pot. “It’s empty.” 

Blaine ignored this statement, kept mixing, and his murmurs turned into chants. 

“Yes, keep looking into the cauldron. You will be under my spell.” 

“Spell?” Kurt questioned. “Blaine, are you practicing witchcraft again? We talked about that.” 

“Muahahaha.” 

Kurt just shook his head. “I have the most ridiculous boyfriend in the world.”

Then, he pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. 

“I don’t need a spell to love you,” Kurt said. 

Blaine blushed a little breaking character. “It’s for an audition.” 

“An audition or for that witches and warlock club your joined?” 

“The club,” Blaine corrected himself. 

“You should know better than to lie to me,” Kurt told him. “I know your tells.”

“I have more than one?” 

“It’s all in your eyes.” 

“You know what else is in my eyes?” Blaine asked. 

“What?” 

“Love for you.” 

“Cheesy,” Kurt said, pushing his a little. 

Blaine grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him fully on the mouth.

“I love you,” he said. 

“Hm, I love you too.”


End file.
